Jingle Bell Rocks! Nc17
by Lulu-Br
Summary: Mevi Fic. Quando Matthew e Evi se reencontram na véspera de Natal, as coisas podem ficar bem interessantes.


Matthew atravessava a rua apressado seguindo os passos de uma mulher que acabara de virar a esquina andando calmamente. Ele mal pode acreditar quando a viu do outro lado da rua, estava em Los Angeles somente há algumas horas para um jantar de negócios e podia jurar que ela já estaria no Canadá para o feriado de fim de ano, não se encontravam há um certo tempo e ele não deixaria uma oportunidade como essa passar a viu entrar em uma livraria vendo-a parar diante de uma estante ao fundo da loja.

"Linda como sempre".Sussurrou em seu ouvido alegremente vendo ela sobressair de susto.

"Galanteador como sempre".Respondeu dispensando olhar para ele, sabia exatamente quem era o dono daquela voz. "Hey Fox".Disse carinhosamente virando-se para ele com um belo sorriso.

"Hey Evi".Respondeu da mesma forma tomando-a em um abraço forte. "Senti sua falta."

"Eu também. Como me encontrou aqui?"

"Vi você do outro lado da rua, uns quarteirões atrás e te segui."

"Acabei de sair de uma aula de interpretação, estou a toa o resto do dia. Veio aqui a trabalho?"

"Vim... tenho um jantar em algumas horas. Não sei ao certo se vai demorar muito,mais você tem alguma coisa pra fazer mais tarde? Depois das dez?"

"Nada alem de arrumar minhas malas. Vou pro Canadá amanha e ainda não tive tempo de terminar de comprar presentes de Natal e arrumar tudo."

"Então se eu conseguir me livrar disso cedo eu te ligo. Que horas é seu vôo amanha?"

"Às 16h."

"Vou pro Óregon as 16:30h se tudo der errado hoje a noite vamos juntos e colocamos o papo em dia no aeroporto."

"Perfeito. Espero você me ligar hoje à noite, mesmo que seja muito tarde."

"Eu te ligo. Preciso ir. Muito bom te ver".Disse a abraçando mais uma vez.

"Bom te ver também".Retribuiu ao abraço vendo ele sair da livraria, permanecendo parada com aquela sensação que sempre vinha quando estava perto dele, aquele frio na barriga e o coração ligeiramente acelerado.

Já passava das dez e meia quando Evi ouviu o celular chamar no toque que era exclusivo dele.

"Hey, pelo visto não conseguiu se livrar cedo do jantar."

"Oi, pois é não consegui... acabou durando muito mais do que eu esperava... Ta muito tarde pra você?"

"Não, mais ainda estou terminando de arrumar as coisas aqui. Por que você não vem pra cá me da uma mão e a gente bebe um venho, coloca o papo em dia, o que você acha?"

"Acho ótimo. Me passa se endereço."

Uma hora depois Evi já havia terminado de arrumar praticamente tudo e eles já tinham terminado com uma garrafa de vinho e estavam prestes a abrir a garrafa que Matthew trouxera. Estavam sentados confortavelmente no sofá lado a lado conversando sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo, somente curtindo a presença um do outro depois de tanto tempo estava recostada no braço do sofá com as pernas esticada no colo dele que estava relaxado com as pernas sobre a mesinha de centro e uma das mãos preguiçosamente nas pernas dela.

"Você ta gostando dessa vidinha aqui em LA?"

"Até que eu to sabia? Não esperava que eu fosse me adaptar tão rápido,mais eu to gostando de ficar aqui. As vezes eu me sinto meio sozinha...mas isso passa né?"

"Já disse pra você me ligar nesses dias... você esta ficando mais teimosa cada dia que passa. A não ser que você já tenha arrumado um outro amigo pra que você não se sinta tão sozinha as vezes e ta me deixando de lado." Disse dramaticamente fazendo-a rir e se sentar ficando bem próxima a ele.

"Nunca te deixaria de lado... mesmo que tivesse um amigo aqui".Respondeu sinceramente com um leve sorriso nos lábios vendo ele responder com um sorriso tímido pousando uma das mãos na face dela acariciando-a com os dedos passando para a nuca fechando sua mão possessivamente sentia a pele esquentar por onde ele tocava e não sabia ao certo se o efeito era mesmo dele ou do vinho.

"Como eu consegui ficar tanto tempo longe de você?"

"Não sei. Me pergunto a mesma coisa".Respondeu sensualmente sentindo os olhos dele indecisos entre seus olhos e sua sabiam exatamente aonde aquilo os levaria, já haviam terminado daquela forma com muito menos e naquele momento qualquer fagulha era motivo de incêndio e mesmo com o toque insistente do celular dele os fez sair daquele transe se afastou dela o suficiente para pegar o telefone e verificar a mensagem na caixa de voz deixada pela esposa.

"Acho melhor eu ir".Disse colocando a taça de vinho em cima da mesa levantando-se do sofá.

"Tudo bem".Respondeu sabendo que realmente seria melhor ele ir antes que as coisas terminassem no quarto dela. "Que horas você para aqui amanha pra ir pro aeroporto?"

"Uma e meia duas horas. Te ligo quando estiver chegando".Disse parado na porta de frente para ela.

"Tudo bem então, ate amanha".Disse sorrindo tendo como resposta um leve sorriso dele enquanto recolocava sua mão no mesmo lugar onde estava em sua nuca segundos atrás, aproximando-se dela fazendo-a estremecer em antecipação do que ele poderia fazer, calma e lentamente ele a beijou no rosto próximo demais da boca.

"Até amanha".Sussurrou a olhando nos olhos reunindo todas as suas forças para sair daquele apartamento deixando-a completamente balançada parada com a porta aberta.

Evi se deu ao luxo de acordar um pouco mais tarde naquela manha e a leve dor de cabeça gerada pelo vinho da noite anterior só a ajudou a permanecer mais tempo na cama,a chuva que caia sem trégua do lado de fora fazia com que sair da cama antes do meio dia fosse um verificou uma mensagem no celular em que Matthew dizia que passaria um pouco mais cedo para pegá-la devido a chuva e o caos que ela provavelmente traria a cidade.

Eles demoraram muito mais que o habitual para chegar ao Aeroporto de Los Angeles,a chuva que antes caia normalmente havia se transformado em uma tempestade, e assim que conseguiram finalmente entrar no aeroporto se depararam com o caos que havia la enormes se formavam por todo saguão com passageiros bem irritados e empregados das companhias aéreas tentando sem sucesso contornar a situaçã para o balcão da Air Canadá, assim que viram que o vôo de Evi havia sido cancelado, não obtendo respostas alem de que com a tempestade lá fora,nenhum avião levantava vôo nem aterrissava em Los Angeles naquela noite,já que a previsão do tempo não era nada satisfatória exatamente o que ouviram do nervoso atendente no balcão da American Airlines sobre o vôo de Matthew.

"E agora? Hoje é véspera de Natal." Evi perguntou desanimadamente assim que eles conseguiram encontrar um pequeno espaço no saguão em que na havia gente reclamando ou formando filas.

"Não sei. Não tenho como sair daqui de avião e não estou muito convencido que devo cair na estrada por sete horas com esse tempo lá fora. Acho que estamos presos aqui."

"Pelo visto estamos. Vamos ter que passar o Natal aqui."

"No aeroporto? Você ta maluca?"

"E se o tempo melhorar e eles liberarem os vôos?"

"Isso não vai melhorar tão cedo, você não viu a previsão? Não vamos ficar aqui nesse aeroporto lotado de gente irritada no Natal. Vamos tentar sobreviver a esse tempo, passar em um supermercado comprar alguma coisa pra comer e ir pra sua casa".

"Está bem, tem um WalMart lá perto..isso se a gente conseguir sobreviver a isso."

Levaram mais de uma hora para conseguir chegar ao bairro em que Evi estava morando e após uma rápida passada ao supermercado comprando coisas aleatórias que não tinham muito a ver com a data e muito vinho conseguiram finalmente chegar ao apartamento dela.

Estavam encharcados, levemente irritados e famintos.

"Matt por que você não vai tomar um banho quente e tirar essas roupas molhadas enquanto eu preparo alguma coisa pra gente comer?" Disse calmamente tentando fazer com ele se acalmasse.

"É acho que vou fazer isso. Mais que cara idiota, odeio supermercados em época de Natal".

"Você não precisava ter discutido com ele."

"Ele tirou o vinho da minha mão. EU peguei primeiro aquela garrafa."

"Matt... vai pro banho e depois a gente bebe esse vinho na garrafa. Vou pegar uma toalha pra você".Disse sorrindo passando por ele entrando no quarto.

"E você vai ficar molhada assim? Não, pode tomar banho primeiro".

"Eu vou tirar essa roupa e depois que você terminar eu tomo banho".Respondeu a ele encaminhando-o ao banheiro e depois retornando ao quarto para retirar as roupas molhadas vestindo um roupão branco ate que ela pudesse tomar banho e colocar roupas de verdade,indo para cozinha conseguiu preparar praticamente tudo o que haviam comprado quando ele surgiu usando somente um jeans desabotoado não conseguindo fixar o olhar em uma parte especifica do corpo dela fazendo-a esquentar por dentro.

"Humm isso esta cheirando abrir o vinho,vai tomar banho antes que você fique doente.E se quiser voltar só com esse roupão,fique a vontade." Disse maliciosamente recebendo uma toalha de pratos no rosto e um sorriso dela como resposta.

" Nem preciso falar pra você ficar a vontade né?"

"Su casa mi casa" Respondeu gargalhando enquanto ela se encaminhava ao banheiro deixando-o ouvir uma gostosa risada

Quando ela voltou a sala com um confortável vestido de alças deparou-se com a mesa de jantar completamente arrumada e Matt esperando por ela encantadoramente com uma taça de vinho tinto nas mãos.

"Pelo visto você encontrou tudo."

"Sem problema algum. Vamos comer, estou faminto!" Disse puxando a cadeira para ela se sentar ficando próximo a ela o suficiente para sentir o gostoso cheiro que vinha de seus cabelos molhados e da pele recém lavada imediatamente sentindo o sangue esquentar dentro dele.

Dividiram a melhor pseudo ceia de Natal ao ponto de nem se lembrarem mais das viagens desmarcadas e da incerteza de quando poderiam finalmente estarem com suas respectivas famílias, estavam simplesmente curtindo a presença um do outro como se nunca tivessem ficado meses sem se verem. Ele a ajudou a arrumar tudo e minutos depois se dirigiam para o sofá com mais uma garrafa de vinho nas mãos quando, de repente a sala ficou na total escuridão sendo clareada somente pelos clarões de raios que caiam ocasionalmente.

"Perfeito." Disse desanimada parando no meio da sala ate seus olhos se acostumarem ao escuro e ela pudesse se locomover sem esbarrar em nada.

"Eu ia falar pra gente assistir um filme bobo qualquer na tv, mais pelo visto vai ser só nós e o vinho." Respondeu animado, guiando Evi ate o sofá próximo a ele. "Você tem alguma vela aqui?"

" Deve ter algumas no banheiro,perto da banheira."

"Vou la buscar." Respondeu caminhando na total escuridão encontrando três pequenas velas aromatizadas que foram facilmente acesas na estante da sala, gerando um clima aconchegante para eles. Aconchegante e sexy, ele não conseguia deixar de achar.A chuva,as velas,o aroma que vinha delas e Evi sentada confortavelmente no sofá com os cabelos ainda molhados em um vestido branco de alças, essa visão estava tirando ele do controle e a julgar pelo olhar que ela lhe lançou assim que as velas foram acessas, ecas também não estava em total controle de suas emoções.

"Ainda bem que eu te achei ontem...queria saber aonde estaria se não tivesse." Disse sentando-se no sofá ao lado dela.

"Muito provavelmente EU ainda estaria naquele aeroporto se não fosse você me arrastar pra casa".Disse rindo. "Adorei você ter me seguido na rua, sinto falta de ficar assim a toa com você." Disse carinhosamente vendo Matt sorrir.

"Sinto falta de você".Respondeu aproximando-se dela o suficiente para bater sua taça de leve com a dela, olhando profundamente para aqueles olhos verdes e pousando sua mão livre preguiçosamente na coxa dela, sentindo a pele de Evi se arrepiar.

"Você esta tentando me seduzir Fox?" Perguntou maliciosamente com um sorriso.

"Você é seduzível?" Perguntou em mesmo tom, dando uma leve apertada em sua coxa .

"Quer tentar?" Perguntou colocando sua taça na mesa de centro. Ela viu o olhar dele percorrer todo seu corpo e então se aproximar lentamente.

"Então você quer brincar?" Sussurrou em seu ouvido, passando o nariz perto da sua orelha deixando a barba por fazer arranhar levemente a suave pele do rosto dela, iniciando então um caminho de beijos que ia do lóbulo da orelha ate seu pescoço. Ele a ouvia emitir pequenos gemidos de prazer e por pura provocação, refez o caminho ate o lóbulo da orelha e deu uma pequena mordida. "Deu certo?" Perguntou próximo ao rosto dela com um sorriso nos lábios pelo o que ele podia fazer com ela com o mínimo esforço.

"Ainda não decidi." Respondeu em tom sexy,o que era exatamente o que ele queria.

"Então eu me esforço mais..." Disse beijando o canto da sua boca e colocar dois dedos dentro da taça de vinho e pingar na lateral do pescoço de Evi. Sensualmente ele passou a língua na gota que escorria, fazendo novamente o mesmo processo no colo dela, deixando que a gota escorresse ate a altura do decote do sentiu ela prender a respiração e antes que ela pudesse se recuperar deixou pingar três gotas de vinho nos lábios dela, vendo-a umedecer os lábios com a língua olhando para ele. Matt tomou-lhe a boca em um beijo sensual, sentindo ela colocar umas das mãos possessivamente em sua nuca prendendo-o naquela posição. "E agora?" Perguntou com a voz rouca contra a boca dela, levantando o olhar para o dela.

"Agora é a minha vez".Respondeu em mesmo tom, empurrando-o para que encostasse no sofá,saindo em direção a cozinha,retornando segundo depois com um colo com quatro pedras de gelo na mão. Sentando-se em seu colo de frente pra ele,sorrindo sensualmente com uma das pedras de gelo na mão. Ela iniciou um torturante caminho com o gelo na pele quente dele, iniciando no alto do seu tórax até o final de seu abdome, sentindo-o prender levemente a respiração quando ela chegou próximo ao botão do jeans ão ela subiu com o gelo para seu pescoço, alterando o frio da pedra com o calor da sua boca por onde passava, sentindo ele iniciar sua própria viagem com as mãos pelo corpo passou o gelo lentamente pelos lábios dele, esquentando-os com sua boca em um beijo longo e cheio de desejo.

Ele abaixou as alças do vestido dela deixando seus seios completamente expostos a ele,sabendo exatamente o que ele tinha em mente. Pegando outra pedra de gelo no copo foi a vez dele passar a fria pedra por todo o colo de Evi e pelos seus seios,vendo ela se arrepiar e pender a cabeça para atrás quando ele substituiu o gelo pela boca. Ele alternava as temperaturas nos dois seios e nos mamilos fazendo eles ficarem extremamente rígidos e certamente levemente dolorosos no dia seguinte devido a intensidade com que trabalha sua boca pediu para ela se levantar e terminou de retirar o vestido branco, deixando-a somente de calcinha preta.

"Cheia de boas intenções hein?" Disse animadamente vendo ela rir.

Ele a deitou no sofá retirando calmamente a calcinha,iniciando movimentos ritmados no já extremamente sensível clitóris dela,fazendo com que ela arqueasse as costas com a onda de prazer crescente que ela sabia que ela estava perto do clímax e, por isso mesmo, substituiu a mãos pela boca e pela língua aumentando o ritmo e investindo nela alternadamente com dois dedos ouvindo ela gemer de prazer e alcançar um estrondoso orgasmo, fazendo com que a excitação dele só aumentasse.

Retirou seu próprio jeans enquanto esperava ela retornar a terra e abrir os olhos, que pousaram instantaneamente no corpo nu dele, que não usava absolutamente nada embaixo dos jeans.

"E eu que estava com boas intenções, senhor Fox?"

"Sempre tenho as melhores intenções com você".Respondeu colocando-a novamente em seu colo. Evi iniciou prazerosos movimentos de vai e vem em seu membro sentido ficar cada vez mais rígido em sua mão, enquanto ele gemia de prazer acariciando um dos seios dela aumentando de intensidade assim que ela aumentava o ritmo de sua mã posicionou-o então para penetrá-la em uma única estocada profunda, fazendo os dois prenderem levemente a respiração, Evi ditou um ritmo tranqüilo das estocadas, porem sempre profundo que depois de algum tempo o fez perder a cabeça. Sem sair de dentro dela, ele levantou do sofá trocando de lugar com ela,conseguindo dessa forma,aumentar o ritmo e a intensidade das estocadas,sentindo a respiração falhada dela em seu pescoço e as unhas dela arranhando suas costas. Ele dizia em seu ouvido o quanto ela o fazia sair de órbita enquanto ela o incentivava a aumentar o ritmo, ele sentiu ela se contrair ao redor dele e então todo seu corpo estremecer com mais um não diminuiu o ritmo e assim que ela passou suas pernas ao redor do quadril dele,aprofundando ao máximos as investidas ele não conseguiu mais se segurar permitindo que um forte orgasmo tomasse conta de seu corpo. Matt tentou não tombar completamente seu peso em cima dela,que ainda tinha as pernas ao redor do seu quadril, não permitindo que ele saísse de dentro dela enquanto ambos ainda tinham a respiração ofegantes e o corpo coberto de suor.

"Matt?"

"Huum..?"

"Feliz Natal."

"Feliz Natal Evi."

**THE END**


End file.
